The Ugly Truth
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: A girl comes into the TMNKs' lives saying that she is their cousin. She is looking for answers and her little brother and sister. She finds out who her brother and sister was with a big shock. They been close to her for a few years now. {Sorry bad summary. The story is a lot better.} Please read and review.
1. The Girl

_**This is my first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles story. Well it's my first story so please be nice. Also intend of being Turtles I made them human.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own any one except Emerald.**_

 _ **Warning : Slash, Language.**_

 ** _Word count : 912_  
**

 ** _Pairings : Raph/Leo, Donnie/Mikey, Casey/April_**

* * *

Everyone was asleep except a teenage mutant ninja kid that goes by Leonardo or Leo for short. He was only awake because he keeps having dreams about a girl that no one knows about.

He was sitting in the kitchen drinking when there was a knock on the door. Leo got up and answer it. He opened the door to find the girl that was in his dream standing there, crying. "Hello?"

"Hello is Michelangelo here?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah let me go wake him up." Leo said to the girl. "Come in."

"Thanks." She said and walked into the house.

"No problem. After I wake Michelangelo up do you want something to drink?" Leo asked her.

"Tea please if it's no burden." She said

"I would love to." Leo said then walked up stairs to woke up another teenage mutant ninja kid who loves pizza and sleeping. "Mikey, wake up."

"Five more minutes." Michelangelo or Mikey said

"Michelangelo wake up. Someone is here for you and they are crying." Leo said

"What? Is it a girl?" Mikey asked wake up fast.

"Ye..." Leo didn't finish because Mikey got up and ran down to the living room. "OK?" Leo walk down the steps to the kitchen to got the girl a cup of tea. He walked into the living room and saw Mikey and the girl on the couch hugging. "Here is your tea." Leo handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said then she looked up at Leo with big blue watery eyes. "What time is it?"

"7 am. Why?" Leo asked

"Oh. I have to call my boyfriend." She said then she dialed a number. "Hey."

"Hey babe." The boyfriend said. "How are you?"

"Good." She said then the two talk for a few minutes.

"How do you know her?" Leo asked Mikey.

"Splinter." Mikey said watching the girl talk to her boyfriend on the phone.

"Oh." Leo said then two more Teenage Mutant Ninja Kids or TMNK walk in with two humans.

"Who is she?" Donatello or Donnie, who is a TMNT, asked.

"I don't know." Leo said

"Wait you don't know who it is and you let her in?" Donnie asked

"Yeah."

"Why?" Raphael or Raph, he likes to be called, asked. He is also a TMNK.

"She knows Mikey and not us." Leo said

"NO I'M FINE." The girl yelled. "YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS...NO YOU ARE THE CROWED...ERIC I DON'T CARE...FINE...NO YOU ARE DISRESPECTING ME...WHY? BECAUSE HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND YOU KNOW THAT...YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK THE WEDDING IS STRESSING YOU OUT SO CALL ME AFTER YOU SLEEP AND TAKE A SHOWER." She sighed "Good. Love you. Bye." She hang up.

"What is your name?" One of the 'normal' humans that goes by April O'Neil asked.

"What it's to y'all?" The girl said then her and Mikey laughed.

"We just want to know." The other 'normal' human, Casey Jones, asked.

"Emerald but y'all can call me May." The girl said.

"Well I'm Le..." Leo was cut off for the second time this mourning.

"Leonardo or Leo for short," She said then pointed to Raph, "Raphael or Raph, you like to be called," then pointed Donnie, "Donatello or Donnie," she pointed to April and Casey, "April O'Neil, and Casey Jones."

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked

"Mikey and Splinter told me." May said

"OK. How do they know you?" Raph asked

"Well Splinter is my uncle so I come to New York from England to visit him. You three where around town and Mikey and Splinter where the only ones down there so Splinter told Mikey who I was and I was told who Mikey was. I give Mikey my address so he could sent me letters and I could send him letters." May said.

"So your telling us that you are our cousin?" Donnie asked

"Yea pretty much." May said

"Well...OK..." Leo said

"Yea." May said "And I also come to New York so I can find my little brother and sister."

"Wait when you were talking to your boyfriend you said the wedding is stressing you out. What is that about?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah. I'm getting marred in 8 mouths." May said "And we still need a place to have it."

"Why not have it here at the farm house?" April asked

"I don't know. Well Eric's family does lives in Washington D.C. but mine and Eric's friends live it England." May said

"What about your family?" Casey asked

"Well Splinter, Karai, and those four are my other family left." May said

"Really?" April asked

"Yea. My parents died and my brother and sister is MIA." May said

"What is MIA?" Mikey asked

"Missing In Action." May said without thinking.

"Other Smartie ya." Raph said

"Yea. I have a GPA of 638." May said

"Really? That is more then Donnie's. He's is 637." Mikey said

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked shocked like everyone else except May.

"I listen." Mickey said


	2. The Photo

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any one except Emerald.**_

 _ **Warning : Slash, Language.**_

 ** _Word Count : 827_  
**

* * *

"I listen." Mickey said then walked up to May. "So how is Eric?"

"Pretty good but he is bein' a jackass right now. He didn't want me to come out here." May said to Mikey then hugged him and started crying. "I don't know if I want to marry him anymore."

"Why?" Mickey asked

"Well he doesn't think you are just my cuz and he is jealous." May said Leo walked up to her and sat on his knees in front of her.

"You said that you have a brother and sister so do you have a picture of him?" Leo asked

"Yea. Hold on let me get my bags from my car." May was about to stand up but April stopped her.

"Let Raph and Casey get them. You the guest here." April said.

"No I can get them." May said but April stopped her and pointed to Raph and Casey, who was walking outside.

"Holy shit batman." Casey yelled then the ones inside ran outside to see what Casey is yelling about. It was a track. "Is this a 2008 Hummer H3 Alpha?"

"Yes it is." May said then open the back door to show her bags. Casey, Raph, and Donnie grabbed one. "They is only three. That I need right now."

"Ok." April said then Leo and Mikey walked on each side of May. Leo on the right side and Mikey on the left.

"Please be careful. I have some of my parents' thing in there." May said watching the boys carry her stuff in.

"Why do you have their stuff?" Leo said.

"I carry it with me everywhere. I do it encase I run into my brother and/or my sister and my parents told me before they passed away is that if I ever need to give it to someone do it as a gift." May said then Donnie, Casey, and Raph put the bags on the floor close to the couch. May kneels in front of the bags and open the first one. It is purple with sticker that says Paris, London, Tokyo there's just one thing that I gotta do. May looked though the bags and grabbed a orange hat that Mikey give her. May turn and shows Mikey. "Mikey, remember this?"

"Yea. I give you that a few years ago. I won it at the fair for you." Mikey said then kneels beside May as she still goes though the purple city bag. "Did you find the picture yet?"

"No but I know I have it." May said then zips the bag up and grabs another one like the other one but this one is black and in white fonts says all different quotes and a few names.

"Hey, May who names are those?" April asked.

"Well Emerald is mine, Diamond is my little sister that I only met once, Ruby is my mom but some people called her July, Kenji is my dad, and baby brother is my baby brother that I can't find." May explained while looking though the bag.

"Why do you call him baby brother?" Leo asked.

"I can't recall memory of me calling him by his name. All I remember is calling him baby brother." May said then looked up. "Well this bag was a waste of time. I forget that bag has all of the thing my parents give to me." May started looking at the last bag that is a bit small and this one is green, has her name on it, and few quotes. "This one should be the one." May looks though all the pockets and found the picture in the last one. "Found it. It's a photo of my parents, my baby sister, and my baby brother."

"Let me see." Donnie said

"No Leo sees first. He asked about it." May said then handed the photo to Leo, who was on her right. Leo looks at the photo then goes wide eyed.

"Guys come look at this photo." Leo said then Raph, Donnie, and Mikey walks to Leo and looks at the photograph.

"Whoa. This looks like you Leo when you were little." Donnie said. "I'll be right back. I think I have one of Master Splinters baby book of us." Donnie walks upstairs to his and Mikey's room. He come down a few minutes later. "I do." Leo grabs the book and up to the second paper. The paper has only photos of him. He put the book down on the coffee table and kneels in front of it. He put the photo May brought next to one of his photos. It looks like the same picture.

"So you the one is this picture." Leo said looking at May and pointing to the girl holding him in his photo.

"I guessing so." May said.


End file.
